


I deserved better. (You knew better.)

by It_is_Rene_Now



Series: In which I make alt endings for cute short fics I really like [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Found Family, Jealous GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Jealous Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Light Angst, M/M, my discords been calling dream a twink so i am obligated to say such too, my heart, ok mr beast rewind though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28488090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/It_is_Rene_Now/pseuds/It_is_Rene_Now
Summary: This was a really cute Dreamnotnap fic they made, but (you should really read it first) Dreambur is one of my favourite ships so I decided to give;Dreambur Ending!(I've changed a few things.)Also it begins after;'He can feel his heart aching at the sight of them, and their voices.'In the og authors fic. GO READ IT THEIR WRITING IS REALLY POG.now to the actual summary;Dream wants to forgive them, knew he probably should... in time.But in the past few days, he could feel that close affection he had with them and for them waver.And he resolved to himself, he couldn't let them back in so easily, he owes it to himself.And perhaps to someone else.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Luke | Punz, Clay | Dream & Sam | Awesamdude, Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot, GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: In which I make alt endings for cute short fics I really like [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086782
Comments: 8
Kudos: 250





	I deserved better. (You knew better.)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thesunthatshines](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesunthatshines/gifts).
  * Inspired by [i'm so sick of the same old love (it tears me up)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28481565) by [thesunthatshines](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesunthatshines/pseuds/thesunthatshines). 



> DREAMBUR sorry Dreamnotnap.
> 
> Also sorry if the fic link takes you to the comments, since I have my ao3 settings as automatically opening the comments I can't really... yanno.
> 
> -
> 
> I'm having a Dream hair Color crisis, idk if its light brown or blonde so it'll probably vary depending.

Dream wants to forgive, and forget. Wants to curl up in their arms and love and be loved in return.

… But... If he really asks himself. That's what he wanted before this all happened, before he was shut out and forgotten. The past couple days it has been Wilbur who had taken up that affection and returned it tenfold.

He owed it to himself, his mental health and to Wilbur and the people who put aside their lives to come and care for him.

So he stood up, hands clenched slightly as he meets the guilty looks of his two best friends.

And with that he knows he has to do this.

"I Appreciate," his voice is shaky, but firm, he knows his eyes are probably pretty red, his cheeks streaked with red from his tears, glistening lightly in the low-light of his room, "that you came here to apologize, and I forgive you..." something cleared from their eyes, like a weight lifted but the hesitance, since they could read him so well, knew he wasn't finished.

"But I cannot return any sort of relationship, further with you two, because I owe it to myself, my mental health..." His gaze turned to where Wilbur's room would be if he could see it properly, "and someone who was here for me when you weren't." Turn back to the two he saw the Jealousy, Rage, Sadness and Guilt smoldering in Sapnaps eyes, and the Jealousy, Understanding, Acceptance and Anger in Georges.

They had always read each other so easily.

So he hoped they could see the unneeded apology, and the signs that he was moving on from being stuck because of his affections for the two in front of him.

So they left, most likely to knock on Wilbur's door and tell the older British man what happened, and from what he overheard Wilbur would stay in Punz's room, but...

There were multiple reasons he did not accept the unspoken invitation into Georges and Sapnaps relationship.

He had always loved far too easily.

* * *

Wilbur nodded as Sapnap and George explained what happened, the Sadness and Regret that filled him lifting ever so slightly when he heard what Dream had said to the two.

A small butterfly of hope formed, but he'd be hospitable despite their wrong doings to Dream in the past month.

Exiting his room to leave the two alone he headed over to Punz's room to stay for the night until George and Sapnap were able to find plans for a hotel or a plane to one of their places.

He was stopped by a hand- rough fingers and soft palm- that he had gotten used to grabbing his hand or fiddling with his fingers for anxiety reasons, turning around he saw Dream, who unlike in the past week had been so anxious to barely look them in the face some times, stared determinedly at him, a slight flush on his cheeks that had been recently dried and his eyes were still a bit red, his hair hung down unlike how it was usually up in a messy bun or some sort of way. 

Before he could ask what the light haired brunette wanted, Dream walked forwards wrapping Wilbur's arm around him as he tucked his head in the crook of Wilbur's neck, Dream was only 2 inches shorter so it wasn't uncomfortable for either of them.

Wilbur felt warm and fuzzy, like an unknown- well not really, he knew even if George and Sapnap had broken Dreams heart once, he was just so forgiving, and would end up happy in the others arms, sooner or later,- weight had been lifted from his mind, tightening his arms slightly around the other, he knew he couldn't leave.

He was perfectly fine with that.

So he pulled the Floridian man into the others room, the Blankets were bunched up on one side of the bed- _the amount of blankets and pillows Dream had was frankly adorable, but that may be his inner simp speaking_ \- Dream stood tiredly next to him, todays emotions had obviously tired the other out, along with crying so he was fine doing this.

Wilbur settled into the bed first, before Dream climbed between his legs, on his side so the the side of his face rested on Wilbur's chest, he was sitting on his lap, pulled close by the blankets and steady arms of the Older British man. 

Wilbur gently ran his fingers through soft locks as the others breathing slowly evened out.

Pressing a light kiss to top of the other's head he drifted off slowly, the comfort of having the other in his arms soothed him.

They'd deal with what this would bring tomorrow.

* * *

Wilbur hadn't came into Punz's room last night, so either it went really well, or absolutely terrible and there were two bodies that needed to be hidden.

Joking.

But Punz woke up early, waking Sam, Tommy and Tubbo up as the other four were still asleep, unsurprisingly for the two who must've had jet-lag and were getting used to the new time zones.

Creaking open Dream's door silently, he made sure he went first incase there was something... the others shouldn't see.

Though he didn't have to worry, looking into the room, Dream was laid on Wilbur's chest who was comfortably propped against the large collection of Pillows Dream had, the lighter blanket tossed on them.

"Yes!" He heard Tommy quietly cheer, Sam and Tubbo's fond looks made Punz happy Dream had such a support system.

Notch knows he deserved that much.

* * *

Though as a little payback for Dream forgetting to post the first Photo of their meetup with all of them, they took a picture and posted it on Dream's second account, (Dream had said he was fine with them posting photos of him, as long as he looked good in them, which he did look really cute with Wilbur.)

(Dream was fine with it when he found out.)

So, the photo of the two cuddling went viral obviously, and they were content.

_Though George and Sapnap did seem jealous still, it was unsurprising for how long they held feelings for Dream. But they'd move on together, just like Dream had with Wilbur._

**Author's Note:**

> Recommend some good and cute preferably Dream centric fanfics you wanna see and alt ending for! 


End file.
